Tattoos
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: Preparing for an event that they thought would never come, Tenzin and Bumi share a moment.


Bumi kept running his hands over the top of his head.

"I really am bold, I really let them shave me head," Bumi thought to himself looking in the mirror. If he had to say so, he thought he looked kind of weird with his bold head and beard.

He gave a sigh.

He could not believe that it has been almost 8 years since he discovered airbending. What kind of person turns 50 and than shortly after develops bending?

When he had agreed to be trained as an airbender there was one thing he had been determined on, he was not shaving his head. Of course in the first week of training Tenzin had started on about that. And poor Daw was suckered right on into it.

In all honesty Bumi had been a little nervous when Daw started getting his head shaved. But he had had a plan. He was not going to get his head shaved and if Tenzin tried to focus him, he would simply stay out of his reach and start telling everyone embarrassing stories from their childhood.

And he had some good ones.

It hadn't mattered in the end; Tenzin did not make him save his head that day. Or any day in the past eight years. Most of the airbenders he trained with that day had decided to shave their head, but he held out.

Today he had to however.

He had to because his head needed to be bold of his Master's Ceremony. In a few moments some of the acolytes will be here to take him to get his tattoos.

Tenzin had gotten his when he was 10 and he had spent so long bragging about it. He had said that it showed that he had worked hard and how everyone else should be working harder than they are. Going on about it for over a week. This Bumi was able to handle, he loved to brag about the things that he had accomplished. It was when Tenzin started asking him when was he, Bumi, going to start working hard at something that Bumi had gotten upset. Tenzin pointed out that him and Kya had been working hard at bending for so long and how Bumi just wasted time while they trained.

In reality during that time Bumi had been training with his Uncle Sokka, working on nonbending fighting styles.

After everything Bumi had gotten from the kids out school of being the nonbending son of the Avatar, hearing his brother dismiss what he was working on with Uncle Sokka hurt.

To this day one of the things Bumi regrets how he responded. He told Tenzin that those tattoos may have looked good on Dad, but on Tenzin they were the stupidest thing he had ever seen. He kept coming up with different descriptions for the tattoos, each a little harsher than the last.

He had no idea how much those words of would hurt Tenzin. In the end he had apologized and Tenzin had as well. Bumi however, thought that he was the one truly in the wrong that day and did everything he could to make up for it.

Now almost 40 years later it was his turn to get those as he had said, 'stupid tattoos that knew how to point out a loser's face'. And he did not know what to think about it.

He could not be sure, but he had to be the only airbender in history to get his tattoos in his late 50s.

At this he rubbed his head again.

"I had found myself doing that a lot the first time my head was shaved," came a voice from behind Bumi.

Turning Bumi saw Tenzin standing in the doorway.

Bumi started to think of a witty remark to send back, but today he couldn't.

"Today is a big day for you," Tenzin said walking into the room.

"I finally get to show that I can put forth an effort," Bumi said with a smile.

At this Tenzin frowned.

"Bumi, you had proven that time and time again over the years. Along before you ever became an airbender," Tenzin said. "When I was a kid I thought airbending was everything, you had shown that not to be true. You were able to do a great many things with no bending," Tenzin said.

"I thought I was a mess up for most of those years," Bumi said.

At this Tenzin smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You did have a way of finding yourself in interesting situations," Tenzin said and than added under his breath, "many of these stories I still don't knew if are even true."

At this Bumi smiled placing a hand over his chest, "Me, make up a story."

"What I am trying to say, is that while I do not always show it I've always been proud to call you my brother," Tenzin said putting a hand on Bumi's shoulder. "And I am happy to be able to be here for you as you join the ranks of airbending masters. I only wish the Dad could have been here as well."

"Thanks, Tenzin."

"So I think you should know that while Dad and Uncle Sokka cannot be here, I know that both of them would be very proud of you. And I'm not just talking about becoming an airbending master, I'm talking about the man that you had become."

"That really means a lot coming from you," Bumi said.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and a two acolytes came into the room.

"Master Bumi, we are ready for you now," one of announced.

"Well it looks like its time for me to go and get my own set of tattoos," Bumi said.

"I will see you than at the ceremony," Tenzin said. "And Bumi remember part of the reason you became a master was by finding a way to use airbending in your own way. Whatever, I may say in the future, don't ever change who you are."

Bumi nodded and left with the acolytes.

After what felt like an eternity later, Bumi was putting his robes on over his newly tattooed body. Taking one last look in the mirror at his bold head, he couldn't help put think at this was a look at he could pull off.


End file.
